


Late Nights

by Purselover2



Category: V (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Ham and Robin and late nights.
Relationships: Ham Tyler/Robin Maxwell
Kudos: 1





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this and my future Ham & Robin works to SophiaTab. Their fic "Why Do I Always Fall for Reptiles" reignited my love for this couple. This is the first of what I hope are several musings about them. They won't get out of my head and I keep having so many thoughts with them. Thanks for reading and if you'd like to see something in particular let me know.

Robin was inventorying the latest items Ham and Mike had brought back from last nights raid. She was making her way through a box of items labeled medical supplies when she heard someone enter the room. Turning she saw Ham making his way through the maze. 

“Can’t sleep either?” She asked. 

He shook his head. He was definitely a man of few words. But over the course of the last few months they had discovered they were both night owls and didn’t sleep much. They had started seeking each other out during those times. Sometimes they worked on things that needed done around the base or they simply just sat and made small talk. Well she talked. He listened. Once they even raided the freezer and made ice cream sundaes. Ham had told her he’d never made one before so she insisted they do just that. 

“Me either. I ,knew this stuff was waiting so I thought I’d get a head start.” She moved the finished box over and as she bent to lift the next one, he stopped her. 

“I’ll get it.” He picked it up and sat it on the table. 

“Thanks”. She smiled. 

Ham nodded wondering what she would think if she knew that he would lift boxes all day just go get rewarded with a smile. Realizing his thoughts were going where they shouldn’t he opened the box and began removing items. He immediately regretted it. He pulled out a bra. Dangling it from his finger he just stared at it. Robin looked up from her clipboard to see it hanging there. 

“Where did you guys raid?” She was trying hard to not let him see her blush. 

“The mall over by the interstate.” Ham laid the bra down and began to look in the box before removing anything else. He was glad he did. 

“I don’t think this box is for the stockroom.”

“What makes you say that?” She moved over and peered in the box. Inside was all the makings of a lovers dream. Panties that matched the bra, a nightie, lotions, perfume and that was just what she could see. “Wow. Someone is planning on having a good time. Wonder who’s it is? Who was with you on the raid?”

“Donovan, Willie and the new guy Richard.” He’d bet money it was Donovan. Planning some romance with Julie. 

“It’s not a Willie. He hasn’t been interested in anyone since Harmony. It’s not Richard. He has a boyfriend. So it has to be Mike.” 

“Why couldn’t it be me?” Ham didn’t like the thought that she dismissed him as being the type that would go to the trouble of gathering items for a romantic evening. Not that he ever had, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t if he found the right lady. 

“Oh. Well you seemed surprised when you found it. Like you didn’t know it existed.” Robin felt bad thinking he thought she didn’t think he’d be romantic. I’m fact just the opposite she thought he’d probably sweep a girl off her feet and never let go. Which she admitted sounded nice. “Is it yours?” She really hoped the answer was no. She disliked the thought of him being interested in anyone more than she cared to admit. 

“No.” Ham answered trying to not take the look on her face as relief. The thought that she could be thinking of him in the same way was dangerous. 

“Okay. Then it’s Mike’s. I’ll put it up so Julie won’t find it and let him know where it is. She’ll love the surprise.”

“Think so?”

“Yes. Women love nice surprises. Doesn’t have to be sexual. Can be anything that shows a man is paying attention to what she likes or needs.” Robin gathered the box and made her way to the cabinet in the corner. 

Ham stood there trying to replay all their conversations in his head.


End file.
